


Hammer Bros

by TropicOfCapricorn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicOfCapricorn/pseuds/TropicOfCapricorn
Summary: Reinhardt and Torbjorn have a difficult conversation after a night of passion.





	Hammer Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Harry for helping me with this piece, he gave me the framework and I just fleshed it out ;)
> 
>  
> 
> A very shot one shot

Reinhardt looked on in awe as he studied the face before him. The right side of Torbjorn’s face was pressed into the soft feather pillow but Reinhardt could still appreciate his features. His large nose and his soft white beard that was still slightly yellowed, his old friend was hanging on to his youth. He lifted a hand from where it was resting on Torbjorn’s waist up to his cheek, he almost regretted it he felt his calloused hand was far to rough for the skin of his friend’s face. Torbjorn had already had so much pain and the idea that Reinhardt could hurt him with his love was heart-breaking. He traced Torbjorn’s lips with his index finger reliving the memories of last night and back to whimpers he drew from those thin lips, he loved that in the throes of passion Torbjorn would cry out in Swedish instead of English as he forgot himself and was lost in the pleasure. Suddenly they moved and wrapped around his finger, drawing him in. Reinhardt’s attention was brought upwards to Torbjorn’s deep blue eyes which were now staring right at him. A flood of guilt shot through him as he thought about another blonde who at this very moment was probably missing her husband. He pulled his finger away as he began to speak in a hoarse breath ‘’Torbjorn, I don’t think we should do this again’’ his tone regretful. He made a move to sit up and distance himself from the man he had moments ago held in his arms. Torbjorn sat up as well ‘’Why not, Ingrid doesn’t have to know’’ he sounded shaken. Torbjorn moved closer to Reinhardt trying to place himself on the other man’s lap as one hand reached out to run through his long grey hair as a gesture of comfort. ‘’Reinhardt, how often do we do this? You know I only married Ingrid so I could have a family but I’ve grown now and if she were to ever find out I could leave, be with you. I wouldn’t lose the children’’ His other hand was on Reinhardt’s cheek now holding him so that their eyes would continue to meet. ‘’So why don’t you tell Ingrid about us then?’’ Reinhardt questioned, anger, frustration and despair all bubbling up within him. ‘’I will, I will, when we get home I’ll tell her, If you’ll still have me’’ He leaned in closer and Reinhardt tried to keep his resolve but he gave in to easily, Torbjorn always could persuade him, and their lips met once again a repetition of all the times before. Of all the times to come.


End file.
